This disclosure relates generally to computer systems and, more particularly, relates to management of data associated with an architectural layout. The amount of data that needs to be managed by enterprises is increasing. Management of data associated with architectural layouts may be desired to be performed as efficiently as possible. As data needing to be managed increases, the need for management efficiency may increase.